1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode probes for use on an animal receiver collar, and, more particularly, to electrode probes having an outer insulating covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
An animal behavior modification system, such as an electrical training system or containment system, typically includes a collar mounted receiver worn by the animal and a wireless transmitter. The transmitter transmits one or more different types of signals to the receiver unit which in turn applies an appropriate stimulus to the animal, such as a good tone-bad tone, electrical stimulation, vibration, citronella spray, etc.
In the case of a receiver unit which applies an electrical stimulation to the animal, the receiver unit typically includes a pair of electrode probes which are threadingly engaged with threaded terminal posts extending from the receiver unit and through the collar. An electrical potential is applied between the electrode probes resulting in electrical current flowing through the skin of the animal to thereby apply the electrical stimulation to the animal. The particular electrical characteristics of the electrical stimulation which is applied to the animal may vary, depending upon the particular application and/or the signal received from the transmitter.
Other operating or environmental parameters may also affect the correct application of the electrical stimulation to the skin of the animal. For example, if the animal is in water or the fur of the animal is wet, shunting of the electrical current between the electrode probes may occur, resulting in insufficient electrical stimulation being applied to the skin of the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,484 (Gonda) discloses that insulation may be applied to the lateral side surfaces of electrode probes to prevent electrical shunting therebetween in a wet environment. However, Gonda specifically teaches that although the lateral side surfaces may be insulated, a large portion of the contacting end must be exposed for the electrode probes to work properly.
Notwithstanding assertions by Ghanda to the contrary, the inventors of the present invention have found that effective stimulation can be applied to the skin of the animal when only the very distal end of the electrode probe is exposed.
What is needed in the art is a method of manufacturing an electrode probe in a fast and efficient manner, such that only the distal contacting end of the probe is exposed.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing an electrode probe for an animal collar, wherein the probe tip is partially embedded within a compliant material and an insulating material is powder coated on the non-embedded portion of the probe.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a method of manufacturing an electrode probe for use on an animal receiver collar, including the steps of: providing an electrode probe including a base and a tip, the tip extending from the base and having a contacting end; loading a compliant material and the contacting end together, such that a predetermined portion of the tip is embedded within the compliant material; and depositing an insulating material on at least a portion of the probe not embedded within the compliant material.
An advantage of the present invention is that the electrode probe may be formed with only the very distal end being exposed for contact with the skin of an animal.
Another advantage is that the insulating material may be quickly and easily applied to the peripheral surfaces of the electrode probe.
Yet another advantage is that the loading force between the electrode probe and the compliant material may be varied, depending upon the type of compliant material and configuration of the electrode probe tip.